companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Warhead77777
Welcome Hi Warhead77777, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Grenadier Squad page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 04:28, November 28, 2012 :Hi Warhead, :I noticed your message on my talk page a while back, thanks for the response. How are you going with everything here now? :Remember, if you want any help or anything else, please feel free to message me! :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Warhead, ::You probably do not know this but you are not actually allowed to edit messages made by other people on talk pages. This includes your own talk page. It is against wiki policy, it is in place so there malicious edits cannot be executed. ::Even so, there is always a record of everything that is added, subtracted and changed in the wiki all of the time, so there is not real point to redacting messages. Sorry to pull you up on this, but it is really important, and as said, against (global) wiki policy. ::I hope that clears everything up, and I was not too hard. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 16:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::This talk page is going to get rather long don't you think? :::Warhead77777 (talk) 05:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::It may become long, but there are easy ways to deal with that, like making archives. Don't worry about that right now anyway, it will need to become much longer before one would need to think about what to do with older messages. There are tutorials around on how to archive talk pages. I cannot find it/them currently. I could also archive the page myself if/when you want me too. ::::Regards, ::::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 16:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Grenadier quotes Hello. I changed quotes, because of numbers. 4 is too much. 1 or 2 is enough. Imagine a article with 12(!) quotes. This isn't necessary and look bad. In article about stormtroopers were such situation. I deleted most of them. Bad words weren't a reason(who cares about it?). After all, this Wehrmacht articles don't need more quotes, but rewrite. They look bad. That's why i'm adding information about weapons, and soon about their vetterancy. I'll add Grenadier Squad emblems soon. Tactic and abilities should be also described. But probably i'll not have enough time for this, due to real life obligations. Section "Weaknesses" is written badly, too. Grenadiers are replacing volksgrenadiers, as the game goes, because they aren't usefull in later part of the game. Tips should be mixed with text, because they look bad. In articles about other 3 factions, there isn't tips "section" or slang(vet2, allied blob, pg blob, flamer etc.) Wehrmacht articles should be similiar to united states pages. I'm not editing them, because they don't need it. About grammar - well, english isn't my native language but i have rewritten whole wehrmacht article. Usually, the only thing, which was edited in wehrmacht articles, was... quotes section. I said earlier on my blog post, that grammar should be checked, and it has been done by other wikia users. DesertDust (talk) 20:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC)